Blis: In the Courtroom
by giftofamber
Summary: Doris is prosecuting Annie Dutton for impersonating a woman and attacking Reva. Her case may be blown by a tape Ben made of a conversation between Blake and Cassie. The story picks up with Blake willing to do anything to help her closest friends.


"Doris, you have to fix this. Tell me you can fix this," Blake pleaded. Somehow, Ben had managed to get a tape of her conversation with Cassie about 'Cousin Dolly', and no one would believe she hadn't outright told him. He'd crossed the line, and there was no going back. She had broken up with Ben as soon as she'd found out, but she knew Cassie and Reva would never forgive her if that tape was heard in open court. They had been so close to finally convicting Annie and getting her out of all of their lives for good.

"Fix what? What does Cousin Dolly have to do with Annie Dutton impersonating a woman and going after Reva?" Doris looked up from her desk in the courtroom, a bit edgy after what had appeared to be an easy case turned out to be not so easy after all. Her witnesses, Josh and Reva, were ready to go back on their testimony unless she could figure out what Annie was blackmailing them with.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that that tape never comes out in court," Blake insisted. Secrets had a way of coming out, especially in Springfield, but she fought tooth and nail against it anyway for her friends' sake. "Isn't there some objection you can file?"

"Of course, I'm going to file an objection," Doris was exasperated, and Blake standing over her in that red button up suit wasn't helping. Her eyes lingered momentarily on the buttons, as she imagined tearing them to bits while she ravished the idiotic redhead at her desk, in the middle of the courtroom for all to see. The thought of everyone looking at her was enough to bring her back to earth.

Unfortunately for Doris, Blake was a trained seductress, or had been prior to her marriage (and divorce) to Ross Marler, and she noticed Doris's lingering gaze. She coyly unbuttoned the top button on her suit jacket and moved in closer. "I would be very…grateful…if you could make this all go away."

Doris's cheeks flushed, "It's that important to you?" She tried desperately to keep her body from reacting, even though it was a losing battle. She'd seen both Ross and Ben at Blake's mercy, and there was no way she would ever let a woman rule her life. Still, she was definitely curious what it was about this woman that turned everyone, including her, into people in heat.

Blake moved to the side of the desk to give herself easier access. She let her hand run lightly up the attorney's blue suit, her fingers settling on the white buttons. She leaned in right next to Doris's ear and whispered, "Very important."

Doris looked around, and everyone else had filed out of the courtroom. She was alone…with Blake. She tried desperately to form thoughts, as she felt Blake's moist, warm lips on her neck, "Um, Ms. Marler…Blake….what are you…"

The petite redhead had silenced her with a kiss. Blake knew exactly what she was doing, using this poor woman's attraction to distract herself from facing an angry Cassie, and she felt a slight tinge of guilt. She didn't feel guilty enough to stop however and before long, found she was enjoying herself more than she would ever have expected. Her hands wandered beneath the bright blue fabric, exploring the firm torso in front of her while her kisses grew more and more passionate. Her fingers lightly touched the satin of the attorney's bra, gently teasing the woman until Doris arched into her, now an active willing participant in Blake's seduction.

Every muscle in Doris's body was aching with desire, but her job was a very public one in a very small town, and if someone found out, if someone saw, there could be very serious consequences, and she just had to be careful. Doris murmured, "Blake, how about we go to my office?"

"Mm-mm," Blake shook her head, "That would be waiting, and waiting has never been my strong suit."

"At least let me shut the door," Doris pleaded.

Blake pouted, "Why? There's no one here. Everyone else went home. The janitor won't even show up for hours."

Doris groaned, "Why do you have to look at me like that? I've completely lost my mind. Yes, fine, whatever you want." She hadn't been with a woman in far too long; that had to be it. She just had to get Blake out of her system, and surely, sex was the way to do that. It had worked so well for Ross…

"Whatever I want. You sure know how to sweet talk a girl," Blake teased. "What if what I want is to drive you so crazy with passion you completely forget we're in a semi-public place and that it goes against your moral sensibilities?"

"Mmm," Doris found herself unable to respond verbally as the sultry tone of Blake's voice coupled with the teasing touch of Blake's hands traveling down to her waistline encouraged her more primal instincts.

"What if what I want is to make you so wet with desire that you scream my name to pull you over the edge? Right here, in this courtroom?" Blake continued, sensing that she was succeeding, letting her hands roam, but stopping just short of where she knew Doris was craving her to go, "Remember, counselor, you're under oath."

Doris simply couldn't take it anymore. She kissed Blake passionately as she deftly removed the clothing that was in their way, making incredibly quick work of buttons and zippers and clasps, allowing her own hands to caress the beautiful female form in front of her. Doris felt Blake's kisses growing in urgency, and she responded by placing her thigh between Blake's legs, placing gentle pressure designed to increase her lover's sexual craving. As an involuntary moan escaped from Blake's lips, Doris couldn't help a little 'I told you so', "Be careful what you ask for."

"Just...don't…stop," Blake said between kisses, "Doris, please…" No sooner had the words escaped her mouth than she felt two fingers enter her, circling and pulsing at a perfect rhythm, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She breathed heavily as she moved to reciprocate, her own fingers encountering a wetness that clearly showed she had in fact gotten her wish. Their bodies had melded such that she felt Doris's sharp intake of breath a split second before she heard her name escaping from Doris's lips as they simultaneously climaxed; the sensation of Doris's muscles contracting around her fingers only added to the pleasure of feeling her own body give way.

Doris moved to gently caress Blake's face, "I get it now."

"You get what?" Blake asked in her usual flirtatious tone.

"Why Ross was so enamored of you. Ms. Marler, I do believe you could ask me to do anything for you, and I would move heaven and earth to make it happen," Doris admitted.

Blake smiled, "You know what I want."

"To get that tape thrown out of court. I will do my best," Doris nodded.

"Thank you," Blake purred, touching the woman in front of her. "If you can manage that, maybe this won't be just a one time thing."

"I'll hold you to that," Doris grinned as she dressed, slowly buttoning the buttons while Blake brazenly stared.

"Be careful what you ask for counselor," Blake teased back. She always did love a good seduction, and this one definitely had future possibilities. She had a feeling she would be back for more even if the tape didn't disappear, but she wasn't about to tell Doris that. After all, a woman had to have her secrets.


End file.
